The detection and/or quantitation of specific nucleic acid sequences is an increasingly important technique for identifying and classifying microorganisms, diagnosing infectious diseases, detecting and characterizing genetic abnormalities, identifying genetic changes associated with cancer, studying genetic susceptibility to disease, and measuring response to various types of treatment. Such procedures have also found expanding uses in detecting and quantitating microorganisms in foodstuffs, environmental samples, seed stocks, and other types of material where the presence of specific microorganisms may need to be monitored. Other applications are found in the forensic sciences, anthropology, archaeology, and biology where measurement of the relatedness of nucleic acid sequences has been used to identify criminal suspects, resolve paternity disputes, construct genealogical and phylogenetic trees, and aid in classifying a variety of life forms.
A common method for detecting and quantitating specific nucleic acid sequences is nucleic acid hybridization. This method is based on the ability of two nucleic acid strands which contain complementary or essentially complementary sequences to specifically associate, under appropriate conditions, to form a double-stranded structure. To detect and/or quantitate a specific nucleic acid sequence (known as the "target sequence"), a labelled oligonucleotide (known as a "probe") is prepared which contains sequences complementary to those of the target sequence. In a process commonly known as "screening," the probe is mixed with a sample suspected of containing the target sequence, and conditions suitable for hybrid formation are created. The probe hybridizes to the target sequence if it is present in the sample. The probe-target hybrids are then separated from the single-stranded probe in one of a variety of ways. The amount of label associated with the hybrids is then measured as an indication of the amount of target sequence in the sample.
The sensitivity of nucleic acid hybridization assays is limited primarily by the specific activity of the probe, the rate and extent of the hybridization reaction, the performance of the method for separating hybridized and unhybridized probe, and the sensitivity with which the label can be detected. Under the best conditions, direct hybridization methods such as those described above can detect about 1.times.10.sup.5 to 1.times.10.sup.6 target molecules. However, the most sensitive procedures may lack many of the features required for routine clinical and environmental testing such as speed, convenience, and economy. Furthermore, the sensitivities of even the most sensitive procedures may not be sufficient for many desired applications.
As a result of the interactions among the various components, and the component steps of this type of assay, there is almost always an inverse relationship between sensitivity and specificity. Thus, steps taken to increase the sensitivity of the assay (such as increasing the specific activity of the probe) may result in a higher percentage of false positive test results. The linkage between sensitivity and specificity has been a significant barrier to improving the sensitivity of hybridization assays. One solution to this problem would be to specifically increase the amount of target sequence present using an amplification procedure. Amplifying a unique portion of the target sequence without amplifying a significant portion of the information encoded in the remaining sequences of the sample could give an effective increase in sensitivity while at the same time not compromising specificity.
A method for specifically amplifying nucleic acid sequences termed the "polymerase chain reaction" or "PCR" has been described by Mullis, et al. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195, 4,683,202 and 4,800,159 and European patent applications 86302298.4, 86302299.2, and 87300203.4 and Methods in Enzymology, Volume 155, 1987, pp. 335-350). The PCR procedure uses repeated cycles of primer dependent nucleic acid synthesis occurring simultaneously using each strand of a complementary sequence as a template. In the PCR procedure, copies of both strands of a complementary sequence are synthesized. In order to make the PCR convenient, programmable thermal cycling instruments are required.
The PCR procedure has been coupled to RNA transcription by incorporating a promoter sequence into one of the primers used in the PCR reaction and then, after amplification by the PCR procedure for several cycles, using the double-stranded DNA as template for the transcription of single-stranded RNA. (See, e.g., Murakawa et al., DNA 7:287-295 (1988)).
Other methods for amplification of a specific nucleic acid sequence comprise a series of cycles of primer hybridization, extending steps and denaturing steps to provide an intermediate double stranded DNA molecule containing a promoter sequence through the use of a promoter sequence-containing primer. The double stranded DNA is used to produce multiple RNA copies of the target sequence. The resulting RNA copies can be used as target sequences to produce further copies and multiple cycles can be performed. (See, e.g., Burg, et al., WO 89/1050; Gingeras, et al., WO 88/10315 (sometimes called "transcription amplification system" or TAS); EPO Application No. 89313154 to Kacian and Fultz; EPO Application No. 88113948.9 to Davey and Malek; Malek, et al. WO91/02818).
Walker, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA) 89:392-396 (Jan. 1992), not admitted to be prior art, describes an oligonucleotide driven amplification method for use with a DNA template, using a restriction endonuclease to produce the initial target sequences and an enzyme to nick the DNA/DNA complex in order to enable an extension reaction and therefore amplification. Becker, et al., EPO Application No. 88306717.5, describes an amplification method in which a primer is hybridized to the target sequence and the resulting duplex is cleaved prior to the extension reaction and amplification; in the case where the primer extends past the region of hybridization, it requires cleavage prior to the extension and the primer must be blocked at its 3'-end to prevent any unwanted extension reactions from occurring prior to amplification. Kramer, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,600 describe a method of producing large numbers of copies of a probe sequence in an RNA target sequence using Q.beta. replicase. Urdea, WO 91/10746, describes a signal amplification method that incorporates a T7 promoter sequence.
Other methods of amplifying nucleic acid include the ligase chain reaction (LCR), described in European Patent Publication 320,308, in which at least four separate oligoprobes are used; two of the oligoprobes hybridize to opposite ends of the same target strand in appropriate orientation such that the third and fourth oligoprobes may hybridize with the first and second oligoprobes to form, upon ligation, connected probes that can be denatured and detected. Another method is that described in EPO Publication No. 0 427 073 A2, published May 15, 1991 and not admitted to be prior art, in which a palindromic probe able to form a hairpin and having a functional promoter region in the hairpin is hybridized to a target sequence, then ligated to a second oligonucleotide hybridized to the target sequence such that RNA transcripts may be made.
Still other methods include oligonucleotide synthesis and cloning.